Taking Care of You
by balancedbeginning
Summary: ChinaxReader. You two had each others backs. Today, China would receive some TLC from you.


China sighed deeply.

It was around ten in the morning and all he was doing was loafing around on the couch.

He was sitting upright staring a t the wall in front of him, one of his hands cradling his cheek.

He hated this. The feeling of getting no work done whatsoever bothered him.

Not to mention, he felt like a lazy bum who gets fat from sitting on his ass all day. Like America.

Oh how he longed to do at least something productive, but he dare not move from his spot.

Not just because his back was sore, and that he was feeling slightly overworked, but because you had the uncanny ability to know when he didn't follow your orders.

He wasn't too happy when you sforced/sstrongly insisted he take the day off to relax and unwind.

Sure he whined and protested like a child, but you wouldn't be having any of that.

'_Don't be immature now, Yao.' *snicker*_

China scoffed.

Him of all people? Immature?

However, he had been listening to the rain fall. Unfortunately, China hadn't gotten the chance to hear the falling rain in a while due to the amount of time he spent working and focusing on other things. It soothed his soul and calmed his mood.

Maybe this wasn't as bad as he initially thought.

Without realizing it, his eyelids began to droop and China started to nod off.

Well, a little nap never hurt anyone. (sconsidering he used to take frequent naps in his garden, China would know./s)

Unbeknownst to him, you were standing just outside of the doorway to the living room, being a creeper. Ok seriously, you just wanted to make sure he really was resting.

And you were happy to know that he was. Smiling, you made your way for the kitchen.

…

(E/C) eyes shone brightly at the simple, but delectable meal you prepared.

Looking at the clock, it was already five in the afternoon and the rain had yet to let up.

Well, China was probably hungry, so you decided to go wake him up.

He was going to flip tables the minute you told him you two would be eating on the couch, but you placed your plates on a tray and walked into the living room anyways.

And oh my.

Wasn't this just the highlight of your day? You almost couldn't suppress a small 'aww' at the sight before your eyes.

China was sprawled horizontally on the couch, clutching a pillow to his chest. You could see a little bit of drool on the corner of mouth and he snoring very lightly.

China wasn't the only one who adored cute things. And you almost didn't want to wake him.

So, you set the tray down on the table and sat on your knees in front of him, where his face was.

This was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Smoothing his bangs back, you planted a delicate kiss on his forehead and remained there like that for a few moments.

You squeaked when China suddenly stretched out his arm and pulled you into his chest, the pillow falling to the floor.

He cuddled you as if you were a giant Hello Kitty plush doll in such a loving manner.

And it made you feel wanted and warm on the inside.

You chuckled because you knew he was no longer sleeping at this point, but was merely pretending to. And he wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling," you asked, resting your chin in the crook of his shoulder.

"Mmm, better than earlier, actually," he mumbled, and yawned.

You giggled.

"Well that's great then. See? Wasn't I right," you nudged him playfully in the side.

"Hmph, I suppose, _," he chuckled, nudging you back.

"Oh! I made dinner, so I was hoping we could eat in here," you purposed, leaving his embrace to retrieve the tray of food.

You could feel the disapproving glance of China boring holes in the back of your head.

"Oh c'mon now. If you're good and listen to me, you might just get an extra gift from me," you encouraged, handing him his plate.

He continued to stare at you, shaking his head.

So, you pouted and said, "Geez, Yao. It's only just this one time. You should eat the food I worked so hard to make before it gets cold."

China sighed, knowing when he lost the battle.

After all, how could he resist those big eyes of yours?

So, you two ate the delightful meal in silence, enjoying the beautiful sound of the rain.

…

And after you finished dinner, the dishes washed and cleaned, you were ready to give China that 'gift' you had mentioned from earlier.

Pleased to see he was still sitting (amazing, right?), you went to sit next to him.

"If you give me your full cooperation, ?I'll make it worth your while," you playfully told him.

China gave you a questioning look, but went along with it as you motioned for him to turn so that his back was facing you.

Mindful of his scar, you placed your hands on his shoulders and gently began to rub his flesh, slowly.

China instantly relaxed into your soft hands and his head lulled back a little.

Smiling you continued to massage his shoulders and neck, changing your pace and pressure once and a while.

You loved this because you knew how great this felt to China's poor back. Now this is what you would call relaxing. If you continued like this, he was sure to fall asleep again.

So you eventually began to finish off your little massage and your arms found their way through his, pulling him by his torso back into a tender hug.

"How was that," you whispered.

China's eyes slowly opened and he stared up at you with the most content look on his face.

"Amazing. You have no idea how much I needed that, _. Thank you," he praised you, placing his calloused hands on yours.

"Hey, even if you feel alone sometimes, I hope you know that I'm always here to take care of you."

He smiled and responded with "And I'm here to do just the very same, _."

And with that, China brought his head up and stole a kiss from you.

You two sat there for the rest of the night and remained in your loving embrace.


End file.
